TOW No Name
by JamieP
Summary: eh, just read it, you'll find out. please review!


TOW No Name  
  
  
  
A.N~ All right, here's the deal. Chandler went to college and roomed with Ross, and their second year in college Chandler and Monica started dating, lets say they met at a frat party or something of that nature. Anyway, they dated on and off for about four years before Chandler finally proposed. So lets say they got married, oh I don't know, around 1996. By this time Ross had met Joey at a Burger King and soon Joey had been a part of the group, and Monica had ended up getting a massage from Phoebe and she became part of the group. And sometime between all this Rachel somehow drifted into the group as well. I know this all seems quite rushed, but I really didn't feel like writing out the whole damned thing for you as a part of the story, deal with it. So anyway, this story will start off sometime around 2005. So by this time, Monica and Chandler have some kids, Ross and Rachel are married with no kids, and Phoebe and Joey are both dating(not each other), I'll fill you in on the other important details later. Oh yeah, and the reason this story has no name isn't because I'm unimaginative(well I am, but that has nothing to do with this), it's just because I feel titles give away too much of the story anyway.   
  
Disclaimer~ you know the drill. I don't have any money, so don't sue me.  
  
  
  
"I'm getting too old for this Joey," Chandler said as he took a sip of his cold coffee.  
  
"Chandler, you're 34" Joey replied while rolling his eyes.   
  
"I know, it just felt like it was the most appropriate thing to say right now, ya know?"  
  
"I guess," Joey said humoring Chandler. Chandler always got a little kooky right about this time, Joey was used to it.  
  
"This is the last time Joey, last time I go through this," Chandler said, taking another sip of his coffee and looking thoughtfully at a spot on the wall he had picked out hours ago.   
  
"That's what you said the last time, remember?" Joey reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, but this time I mean it," Chandler replied not taking his eyes off the spot, "I've got nothing left, at least I don't see how I possibly could."  
  
Joey chuckled at Chandler's reasoning. Sure he said that this would be the last time, but Joey knew what would happen. In another year or two they would most likely be sitting at this same table that they always sat at, Chandler drinking his cold coffee, babbling about nothing and staring at a new spot on the wall, or perhaps an old one. And who knows how many more times they would be there after that, honestly Joey didn't want to know.   
  
"Seriously Joey, what's the likelihood of this happening again?" Chandler asked, finally looking Joey in the eye.  
  
"Oh I don't know, slim to none I'd say," Joey replied. Chandler had been asking the same question for about 8 years, and every time Joey would answer him the same way.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right," Chandler said, knowing perfectly well that Joey was only humoring him, but not wanting to argue with something he wanted to hear. He went to turn his eyes back to his spot, but before he could he saw Ross heading towards them.   
  
"Hey Ross," Joey greeted him.  
  
"Hey guys," Ross said, sitting down next to Joey.  
  
"Well, what's the word? Do I need to go back in there yet?" Chandler asked anxiously.  
  
"Nope, Rachel said she'd come and get you when they needed you." Ross replied, noticing the bags under Chandler's eyes. "Listen, why don't you go home and lie down for a little while, it's been like 34 hours and hardly anything has happened," Ross said, beginning a pointless campaign.  
  
"Yeah," Joey began to agree, "we'll be sure to call you as soon as we hear something."  
  
Chandler didn't even need to consider the idea. "No thanks guys, I'll be all right," he assured them returning his eyes to his spot.  
  
"We know you'll be all right," Joey continued, "it's just that this is senseless Chandler, you have at least another four hours before anything happens."  
  
"I'm not leaving, that's that," Chandler replied. He knew that they were probably right, but with his luck he would leave and something would happen.  
  
"All right Chandler, it's your call," Ross said giving in to a winless argument. For the next ten minutes they all sat there, saying nothing, with nothing really to be said. Ross hated the silence, he was better off with Rachel who couldn't stop talking. "So, Chandler, how you holding up over there?" Ross asked, trying to create a little conversation and honestly wondering what was going through Chandler's head.  
  
"How's that?" Chandler asked, not really hearing what Ross had said.  
  
"I asked how you were doing," Ross repeated himself, realizing Chandler was in that weird state of mind they always found him in during this sort of thing.  
  
"Oh ya know, just taking it a minute at a time. It's the only way to get through this ya know," Chandler replied before taking another sip of his coffee.  
  
"Wow, that must go awfully slow," Joey said, trying to continue Ross' weak attempt at a conversation.  
  
"Nah, it only starts to go slow when ya start thinking about the past," Chandler replied, his eyes still glued onto his spot.  
  
"Right…of course," Joey said, not even bothering to make sense of Chandler's comment, knowing that as long as it made sense to Chandler, then that was all that mattered. They sat there for another six hours at least, getting up to walk around every now and then. At one point Ross left to go hang out with Rachel, claiming that she was more interesting, and then half an hour later returned. Joey had no idea how Chandler managed to stay awake, every now and then Joey would nod off, and whenever he woke up there was Chandler, staring at that same spot. Joey assumed it was the coffee that kept him going, but still it was quite amazing how he managed. Finally, after what seemed like a year, Rachel came in.   
  
"Chandler, Monica's awake now, she's asking for you," Rachel said awakening Chandler from his dreamlike state.   
  
"Right, right, I'll uh…see you kids later," Chandler said getting up and handing Joey his coffee. After he had left Rachel took his seat and what was left of his coffee.  
  
"So, how's he been doing?" Rachel asked, knowing how weird Chandler could get.  
  
"Better than that time he couldn't stop talking about how he should have pursued a career in extreme sporting events," Ross replied.  
  
"Ugghh," Rachel replied remembering how he claimed he could have done a 900 before Tony Hawk had even figured what a 900 was. "Don't remind me," she said, "hopefully this will be the last time we do this."  
  
"Good luck with that one," Joey replied dryly.  
  
"You're right, who am I kidding?" Rachel replied. It's not that none of them didn't want to be there, they would go home if they didn't want to be there. It just got exhausting after awhile was all. They all sat there and chatted, taking turns sleeping before finally going back to the waiting area where Rachel had some chairs saved. They continued chatting and sleeping there until five hours into their little cycle Chandler returned looking completely wiped.  
  
"Well?" they all seemed to ask at once.  
  
Chandler gave a little grin before replying, "It's a girl."  
  
  
  
  



End file.
